Recording media with a built-in storage unit (paper with a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, for example) have been conventionally used in facsimile-type image-forming systems and the like. For example, in one such system a transmission-side facsimile device reads an image as image data from a sheet of paper having an RFID tag, reads the content stored in the RFID tag as RFID data, and transmits this data to a reception-side facsimile device. Upon receiving this data, the reception-side facsimile device forms an image on paper having an RFID tag that is loaded in the reception-side facsimile device based on the received image data, and stores the received RFID data in the RFID tag of the same sheet.